1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet ink composition containing a non-volatile solvent as a main component.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an ink jet recording apparatus for recording images or characters using fine ink droplets discharged from nozzles of an ink jet recording head has spread rapidly. As the ink used in such an ink jet recording apparatus for recording images or the like, various kinds of inks, such as an aqueous ink in which a color material (for example, pigment or dye) is dissolved or dispersed in a mixture of an organic solvent and water, a non-aqueous ink in which a color material is dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent, and the like, have been used.
Among these inks, a non-aqueous ink based on a glycol ether-based solvent has been widely used in terms of being able to record an excellent image having good drying properties and water resistance to a low ink-absorbent recording medium (for example, a vinyl chloride film). Further, a non-aqueous ink based on an ester-based solvent or a hydrocarbon-based solvent has also been widely used in terms of this non-aqueous ink being excellent in drying properties, although having a problem of emitting odor. Moreover, a solvent having a higher boiling point has also been used for plain paper as a non-aqueous ink having low volatility.
Meanwhile, in the case where an image is recorded on plain paper using a non-aqueous ink having low volatility, a solvent indefinitely remains on the plain paper without being volatilized, and the remaining solvent component permeates into the plain paper, so as to allow a recording portion to appear from the backside of a recorded product. Therefore, there was a problem in that bleed-through occurs, or the remaining solvent component leaches from the recording portion.
For such a problem, for example, it is disclosed in JP-A-2004-002666 that a problem of bleed-through or oil bleeding on plain paper, and a problem of nozzle clogging can be simultaneously solved by devising the solvent composition of a non-aqueous ink composition containing a non-volatile solvent as a main component.
Meanwhile, in the aforementioned non-aqueous ink composition described in JP-A-2004-002666, it was seen that the bleed-through or oil bleeding on plain paper and the deterioration of reliability due to leaving were improved by devising the solvent composition. However, particularly, when increasing the concentration of pigment in order to obtain a high-color image, there was also a problem in that the ejection stability and storage stability of ink are deteriorated due to the occurrence of nozzle clogging.